


Temple in Ruins

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed/Naked, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Master/Padawan Relationship(s), May the 4th Exchange 2020, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: In order to escape an ancient Sith-made trap, Luke and Ben must somehow demonstrate the strength of their master-apprentice bond.Ben decides giving Luke a blowjob should do the trick.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs, May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Temple in Ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/gifts).



“Ben, that’s…that’s…that will _not_ be necessary.”

“We’ll be stuck in here forever if we don’t.” Ben tossed the last of his clothing aside and faced Luke, who was averting his eyes and studiously avoiding the sight of Ben’s nakedness. “You can take me from behind. If I lay still, Master, you can just—”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Luke mumbled down to his toes. The lack of ambient light made it hard to tell, but Ben thought he was blushing. “I got a distress beacon out before the doors closed. They’ll bring help.”

“They” meant Luke’s other students, and as far as Ben was concerned, “they” were precisely the problem. In olden days, each Jedi master trained only one apprentice at a time. Those were the rules, and for thousands of years, the exclusive relationship between teacher and student had been kept sacrosanct…

…until Luke Skywalker went and changed those rules, that is. Now, he and Ben were living to regret that decision.

Or, at least, that was what Ben was figuring was the problem. Luke, however, wasn’t necessarily in agreement.

“We could die waiting for them to break through. There’s nothing to eat,” Ben pointed out, trying to win the argument by stating the obvious, “and I doubt any food the Sith might’ve left behind, oh, ten-thousand years ago is any good anymore.”

“Eh, I don’t know. Maybe we should check for a canteen. The dark sorcery’s still pretty fresh,” Luke said wryly.

“Not funny, Master.”

“Sorry. I must be losing my touch.”

Luke could make all the jokes he wanted, but truth was, the sorcerous trap within which they were ensnared did work like it had been laid yesterday. Sith Lords were a paranoid lot, surprise, surprise, and while this temple housed absolutely no ancient texts or holocrons worth the inconvenience of the trip thus far, it _did_ have an impressively devious security system installed. To wit? Any being was free to enter, but only a true master-apprentice pair of Force wielders would be allowed to leave with their lives intact.

Luke, despite being Ben’s master, and Ben, despite being Luke’s apprentice, weren’t passing muster. No exclusivity, apparently. So, they were trapped. Unless… _unless_ …

“Fine.” Ben had officially run out of patience for this discussion. And joking about food had given him an idea. He dropped to his knees at Luke’s feet. “We’ll do it this way instead.”

“B-Ben…!”

The bulge in Luke’s pants gave a satisfying throb when Ben cupped it. He smiled, squeezed gently, and leaned forward to apply a wet, sucking kiss through the roughspun fabric.

“Ben, no.” A fine trembling was coursing like electricity through Luke’s hips and thighs. “You’re my sister’s son… It’s not _right_ …”

“The Sith cared about might, not right. And passion. And the master-apprentice relationship. This is the best way. You know it. Let yourself _feel_ it,” Ben whispered. His breath was hot and moist against Luke’s still clothed erection. “This is what you want—what we both want. So take it. I’m offering.”

“ _Ben_ …” He sounded tight, hoarse, tormented.

But Luke definitely wasn’t pushing him away, Ben noticed. That was tantamount to express permission when it came to someone like Luke. Without hesitation, Ben yanked Luke’s pants down to his knees.

Ah, he was beautiful! The tapered head, glossy and exposed, flushed a delicate shade of pink—and the skin of the shaft, so silky and soft where Ben wrapped his hand around it—and the crystalline bead of fluid, slipping in slow motion down the underside—! Ben’s tongue darted out to lick it away, an explosion of musk and salt on his taste buds. He was famished; he wanted, no, _needed_ more.

He braced his hands on Luke’s hips and took Luke into his mouth. Luke tensed, expulsion of breath like a sob as Ben laved the glans with his tongue, exploring the flared ridge and the sensitive frenulum and the weeping slit. Luke jerked, forcing himself deep into Ben’s throat. It was a poor etiquette on Luke’s part, and Ben struggled for a moment to relax his throat muscles sufficiently to accommodate the girth, but he didn’t mind. It only meant that Luke really, really wanted him!

Ben was overjoyed. He’d wanted this for so, so long. As long as he could remember. And now he had incontrovertible proof that Luke wanted it too, equally. His own cock, hard but otherwise ignored, waved in sympathy.

Ben had succeeded in swallowing Luke whole. To the hilt. His nose was buried in the nest of Luke’s pubic hair, and Luke’s sac brushed his chin. And his cock—aaahhh, so deep Ben imagined he could feel it in his _stomach_. He curled his lips over his teeth and hollowed his cheeks. Then, he began to move, forward and back, forward and back, the rhythm quick but steady, like fucking. Forward and back, forward and back, his fingernails dug into the spasmodically flexing muscles of Luke’s buttocks as the pleasure built—forward and back, forward and back, his entire universe narrowing, only his mouth and Luke’s cock—

“Oh oh ooohhh, Ben, you…you’re…you’re so…!”

Luke pitched forward, doubling over as he came, spilling, _pouring_ himself like a river of searing lava down Ben’s throat, his fingers grasping Ben’s head, tangling in his hair, and caressing his temples, his cheeks, his neck, stroking the distension in Ben’s throat he himself was causing, making Ben burn beneath his fingertips—

“Yes, that’s right. I-I…want you to come for me, Ben,” Luke whispered ardently, urgently. “I want to see!”

Ben groaned in response to Luke’s words and began to ejaculate himself, pearly spurts into the air, mixing with the dust on the ground. Luke’s desire, his approval, his _love_ —! He’d come untouched. A fitting tribute to his master, for sure, and proof of the unique strength of the bond between master and apprentice. Proof enough, surely, to release them from the Sith trap…

…except that it wasn’t. Funniest thing, that. Ben pretended not to newly comprehend the flaw in his own logic.

In the end, he and Luke had had to wait for a rescue from Luke’s other students after all, and the whole ordeal was, or so Luke said primly, after offering his sincerest thanks for their timely assistance, a wasted trip. There were no artifacts to recover, nothing to learn.

Ben, as was his custom, said nothing, neither thanks nor criticism. Privately, though, he found that he could not agree with Luke’s assessment of their visit to those particular temple ruins. Ben had learned something very valuable about his master, very valuable indeed, and he planned to utilize what he’d learned.

As soon as possible.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on March 19, 2020.


End file.
